


Bunsen Burner Blues

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by CarolineAs per yami_tai's request: "In a chemistry lab after school, Heero and Duo are kept behind to clean up after their lesson. Zechs is a prefect patrolling the corridors, he comes across our boys doing more than just cleaning up. He watches for a while before being spotted and asked to join in." (I tried my best.)





	Bunsen Burner Blues

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: To really appreciate this, you need to have some really bad, cheesy, '70s pr0n music playing in the background. Seriously.
> 
> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo sighed as he rinsed the beakers, placing them carefully onto their racks to dry. He absently pushed up the sleeve of his white button-down school shirt, getting it wet in an effort to keep it from slipping into the sudsy water. He frowned, pushing up his glasses with the back of his wrist, rubbing his nose at the same time. The detergent made his nose itch and the hot water was making him sweat in the already stuffy room.  
  
'Which you wouldn't have to be in if you hadn't fucked up the assignment,' he thought to himself angrily as he plunged his hands back into the water, washing and rinsing another beaker.  
  
It had been such a simple experiment. Pretty much all they had to do was boil salt water. Yet, he'd let himself be distracted by his lab partner - again - and had not only managed to botch the whole experiment, he'd turned the heat on the Bunsen burner up too high and cracked the bowl containing the salt water. As a result, he'd not only had to clean up his own mess, he had to stay after and clean all the beakers from the freshman and sophomore classes. He groaned and looked at the counter. There were a hell of a lot of beakers.  
  
'Stupid Yuy,' he thought to himself angrily as he rinsed another glass beaker. 'All his fault. No one should be allowed to be that... that... *distracting* and get away with it.' At the very least, he should be in here helping him. Only fair.  
  
Duo sighed again. Now he wasn't being fair. It wasn't Heero's fault that Duo had had a crush on him since they were freshmen. They hadn't shared many classes. Heero was an honors student, and while Duo was no slouch, he had to work hard to earn his grades. Learning didn't come as easily to him as it did to Heero. Taking honors courses would have stressed him out too much. Better to stick with the regular courses and succeed than to "challenge" himself and fail, he thought.   
  
He'd been elated to learn that not only would he be taking chemistry with Heero that year, but that the two had been assigned to be lab partners. He didn't understand why Heero wasn't taking Honors Chem, but he wasn't going to question it either.  
  
A knock on the door startled him, causing him to almost drop the beaker he was rinsing. 'That's right, idiot. Break something else and tomorrow the prof'll have you scraping chewing gum off the underside of the tables,' he thought, turning his head to look over his shoulder at the door. His breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Duo. Sorry to disturb you," came the rich, smooth voice of the man in the open doorway. "I didn't realize there was anyone left in this wing."  
  
Duo tried to swallow, his mouth suddenly dry. "Everyone else has gone, Mr. Merquise. I'm just cleaning up in here."   
  
"I'm not your teacher, Duo. I'm just your TA. Please, call me Zechs," the blond man replied, leaning casually against the door frame.   
  
"O-okay... Zechs," Duo answered shyly. He took his hands out of the water and shook them. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Not unless you've seen Heero?"  
  
Duo felt both warm and cold at the same time. He shook his head. "He left after class. I'm not sure where he went. Sorry."  
  
Zechs sighed and pushed himself away from the door. "That's all right. If you should see him, tell him I won't be able to make it tonight."  
  
"Um, sure. I will." He watched, his breathing hitched, as the blond man turned and walked away, his long hair swinging behind him.   
  
Okay, so maybe he did know why Heero had elected to take regular chem with the rest of them. He'd heard the rumors about Heero and "Sexy Zechsy" as the girls liked to call their teaching assistant. Zechs was working on his master's and helping out in the underclassmen chem classes was part of his duties. When he wasn't screwing Duo's lab partner, that is.  
  
It was against school policy of course, but those two didn't seem to care. They didn't flaunt their relationship, but they weren't exactly discreet either. He'd heard from Trowa in his lit class that the two had been caught in the sound booth in the auditorium once. Duo shivered at the thought.  
  
He couldn't blame Heero - or Zechs for that matter. They were both gorgeous. He could imagine them, together. Heero's darker, olive skin moving languidly over Zechs' pale body, the two of them writhing together, Heero's hands tangled in Zechs' long, blond hair as the older man slipped down Heero's body to wrap that gorgeous mouth around Heero's...  
  
Duo blinked, panting, feeling a little too warm in the already stuffy room. He shifted uncomfortably in front of the sink, trying to banish all thoughts of his lab partner and his lover from his mind. It wasn't the first time he'd ached for something he couldn't have. And he'd learned his lesson from the pain of the heartbreak prior experiences had caused.  
  
He swished out another beaker, mentally running his homework through his mind, when a voice startled him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Need some help with that?"  
  
Duo jumped, whirling around, the beaker in his wet hands slipping through his soapy fingers. He cried out, grabbing for it, knowing in that split second he wouldn't be able to catch it before it shattered on the ground.  
  
Swift fingers plucked the glass container from the air. Duo froze, half bent over, blinking at the beaker as if he couldn't believe it hadn't hit the ground. He looked up, swallowing as he saw his lab partner standing over him, holding the beaker out to him.  
  
"I believe this is yours?"  
  
Duo nodded, unable to find his voice, reaching out hesitantly to take the beaker. He rinsed off the suds quickly, depositing it to dry.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here... Heero?" he said, almost at a whisper, his fantasy still too fresh on his mind to want to look the other young man in the eye.   
  
"I felt guilty for what happened. I came to see if you needed any help doing... whatever it is that Professor Roig wanted you to do." Duo saw Heero eye the row of beakers he still had to clean.   
  
"Why?" he asked, swallowing furiously to rid himself of his sudden onset dry mouth. "I'm the one who broke the bowl and ruined the burner. Not you."  
  
"I should have been paying attention and noticed that you had the heat on too high. It was as much my fault as yours. So I came to help."  
  
Duo was in hell. Heero looked like he'd just walked in from the shower. His tousled brown hair was still damp, and his white school shirt clung to his still-damp skin. His black slacks - regulation - looked almost a size too small the way they were molded against Heero's hips and thighs.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Duo blushed deeply, realizing he'd been staring. "Ah, s-sorry. I..." He stopped, kicking himself mentally. 'Get a grip, moron! Stop acting like a love-struck schoolgirl!'  
  
Heero smirked. Smirked? He stepped closer. Duo took a step back, his ass bumping the sink. "Something wrong, Duo?"  
  
Duo turned around, plunging his hands into the hot, soapy water, wishing the water were cold instead. "Uh, no. I've just got to get these done..." He scrubbed furiously at another beaker, trying to resist the temptation of looking at his partner again.  
  
He could feel the heat of the other boy as Heero moved to stand next to him, their hips brushing together lightly. Duo tried not to let his breath catch, rinsing the beaker, setting it in the drainer and  reaching for another one.  
  
"Let me help," Heero said, his voice sending a soft shudder down Duo's spine as he reached across Duo to grab a dirty beaker.  
  
Duo tried to swallow as Heero's arm brushed against the front of his body, but his mouth was incredibly dry. God, he smelled good. A mixture of aftershave, soap and altogether *male* scent that made Duo weak in the knees. He plunged his hands in the water, sure Heero would see them shaking otherwise. He tried to swallow again, but his throat was so dry it felt stuck together. He could feel beads of sweat forming under the fringes of his hair. He felt hot, too hot. He looked up to see the cabinets above the sink moving, swimming before his eyes. He felt his knees start to buckle, and he made a little sound in the back of his throat as he started to fall sideways.  
  
"Duo!" Strong hands gripped his shoulders, keeping him from falling. "Duo, what's wrong?"  
  
He blinked rapidly, trying to get the room to stop spinning. "I... I don't feel so good..."  
  
He felt himself being pushed toward the window, felt Heero deposit him onto the chilly concrete of the window ledge before feeling cool, damp air wash over him. He breathed deeply, the world coming into focus slowly. He stared out the window into the gloomy, dark sky. When had it started raining?  
  
"Feeling better?" Duo looked up to see Heero standing next to him, a peculiar look on his face. His hand was still on Duo's shoulder. He tried to remember to breathe.  
  
"Y-yeah, thanks. It was... I guess I just got a little too overheated. It's hot in here," Duo stammered, tugging at the collar of his shirt.   
  
His heart nearly stopped as Heero placed his hand on Duo's forehead. "You don't feel feverish." Intense blue eyes bore into his own. His heart flipped in his chest as Heero's hand slid down the contour of his face. Heero was staring down at him, with a look of unbridled hunger on his face. Surely he was mistaken. He must. Hallucinating, yes, that was a much more likely scenario. He had heat stroke or something and he had passed out and was now dreaming.  
  
Fingers moved down his face, over his bottom lip and Duo remembered to breathe. The touch of Heero's fingers on his lip caused him to shiver, heat and cold simultaneously rushing down his spine. For a dream, it felt so real. He watched, as if in slow motion, Heero's face lean in to his own. He felt warm, moist lips press against his mouth. Ah, he must be unconscious and Heero was performing mouth to mouth to save his life. That's all. What a nice dream.  
  
Heero's tongue slid into his mouth. Duo's eyes widened, a charged jolt of pleasure streaking through his body. Never in his dreams had he imagined Heero's taste. Smoky, wet, with a hint of chocolate. For a moment he indulged the fantasy. How often had he dreamed of Heero kissing him like this? Needy, demanding, slow. He let himself melt against Heero's strong body, enjoying the dream while it lasted.  
  
Then Heero moaned and Duo's dream was shattered. His dreams never included sound. This wasn't a dream. This was... this was real!  
  
With a start he pulled away, panting, his lips still tingling where Heero had kissed him. Heero was still staring at him intently, his fingers still caressing Duo's face. Duo lifted his hand to touch his lips in amazement.   
  
"I'm not sorry," Heero said, his fingers moving down to Duo's neck.   
  
"Huh?" All rational thought seemed to have left him.  
  
Heero's hand slid around to the back of Duo's neck, fingers tickling the tiny tendrils of hair that had escaped his braid, causing Duo to shiver. "I said I'm not sorry. I've wanted to do that for a while."  
  
"Oh. 'Kay." Really. No other thought other than the feel and taste of Heero's lips on his own remained.  
  
Heero seemed to smirk, the hand of the back of Duo's neck tightened as Heero dipped his head for another taste.  
  
He could feel Heero's breath on his lips, he almost whimpered as their mouths brushed together. Heero started to press forward. Duo opened his mouth, wanting to taste Heero again, when rational thought hit him like a bucket of cold water and he placed his hand on Heero's chest, pushing him away.  
  
"W-wait! We can't... I mean, we shouldn't..."  
  
Heero reached up to place his other hand over Duo's, his thumb stroking along the edge of Duo's palm. "We shouldn't? But I want to..."  
  
Duo almost let him. Desperately wanted Heero to press his advantage and take his mouth once more... but his sense of propriety took over, and he pushed Heero away again.  
  
"N-not here. There could be people around. And the door's not locked. And Zechs was here just a little while ago and... Zechs!" His stomach experienced a sudden sinking feeling, as though the bottom had just dropped out of his world. He liked Heero, wanted him desperately, had dreamed of a moment like this... but Heero belonged with another, a man Duo respected and liked.   
  
"What about Zechs?" Heero asked, moving dangerously closer to Duo's mouth.  
  
"He was here, looking for you!" Duo said, torn between pushing Heero away and letting him come closer. "He... he told me to give you a message if I saw you. He said he couldn't make it tonight..." He trailed off as Heero leaned in again, moving his lips along Duo's jaw.  
  
"I know. I saw him in the hallway when I was coming to look for you."  
  
Duo let his eyes flutter shut for a moment. He clutched at Heero's shirt with his free hand, hanging on for dear life, wanting to fall, to let go. "We can't," he moaned pitifully, pressing his cheek against Heero's lips at the same time.  
  
"Why not?" Heero's voice was husky in Duo's ear as his glasses were pulled off and set aside.  
  
"B-because you and Zechs..."  
  
"Have an understanding."   
  
Duo blinked. "A what?"  
  
Heero drew back to look down at him. The hand that had been cupping the back of his neck slid back around to his front, angling down to pop open the top button of Duo's white uniform shirt. "We have an understanding. Zechs is on his way to meet his other lover. And I am here with you."  
  
Another button was undone. Duo shook his head to try and clear his fogged mind. "His other lover? Who?"  
  
"Treize."  
  
Duo almost fell off the stool. "Treize... Khushrenada?! The headmaster?!"  
  
Pop, off went another button. "Yes. He and Zechs have been together since Zechs was an underclassman."  
  
"B-but... that's illegal!" Good god, it was hard to think with Heero's hands on him.  
  
Heero shrugged, working the fourth button free. "Don't ask, don't tell. Besides, Zechs is legally an adult now."  
  
"But he's still a student here. It's still illegal." How many damn buttons did his shirt have anyway?  
  
"They're not hurting anyone. Treize is divorced and Zechs is brilliant, so it's not like he's fucking the headmaster for better grades." Duo's shirt was spread open. A small, involuntary sound fell from his lips as Heero ran his hand up the smooth expanse of skin on his chest.  
  
"B-but you and Zechs..." He trailed off with a sharp cry as Heero rubbed the pad of his thumb across one nipple.  
  
Heero sighed, pulling his hand away. "Zechs and I started sleeping together last year after one night consoling each other over the fact we both wanted the same person... and had no idea how to get him."  
  
Duo was confused. His shirt was unbuttoned and hanging loose, courtesy of the one guy who had been the star of his somewhat more- than-R-rated dreams for the past few months... only to be told that the object of his fantasies wanted someone else, someone other than his current lover.  
  
"You... both wanted Khushrenada?"  
  
Heero made what sounded like a cross between a moan and strangled laughter in the back of his throat. Then Duo found himself hauled up and pressed back against the windows, cool panes of glass against his back, warm body against his front and an even warmer pair of lips pressed against his own. He opened his mouth in surprise. Heero took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside, sliding with delicious, wet slowness across Duo's. He stiffened for a moment in Heero's embrace, then gave in, kissing back tentatively, pushing his tongue against Heero's, tasting the boy he'd longed for since first laying eyes on him three years ago.  
  
How long had passed when Heero finally pulled away, Duo didn't know. When Heero had started kissing him, there had been a light drizzle outside. Now it was pouring and dark. Duo could feel the pounding of the rain against the glass on which he was leaning. Or was it the pounding of his heart? He wasn't quite sure.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Heero asked, his voice low and slightly ragged.  
  
"What question?" Duo could almost feel the pieces of his shattered mind come together as his heart slowed down and his breathing returned to almost-normal. He shook his head as Heero laughed at him. "Oh. Oh!" He stared at Heero incredulously, his disheveled state half-forgotten. "You both wanted ... m-me?" He was proud of himself for not letting his voice squeak like a love-struck schoolgirl, though he could have done without the stutter.  
  
Heero nodded, moving in close again. "We... didn't think you were interested."  
  
"Why not?" Not interested? He'd been crushing on Heero since the day they had met. How could Heero have not picked up on it?  
  
Heero gave him a little half-shrug. "You were always hanging out with that girl from St. Mary's. We thought you weren't interested in other men."  
  
Duo blanched. "You mean... Hilde?!" He shook his head, laughter bubbling up from his stomach. "It's not like that! Hilde's my cousin. She's... she's just my cousin." He reached up, placing his hands on Heero's arm. "I've... I've wanted you since the day I first saw you. Do you remember? When we were freshmen? I saw you that day on the basketball courts." He took a deep breath as Heero leaned into him, their noses brushing together, Heero's breath on his lips. "You looked up at me. You stared at me for the longest time. I didn't want that moment to end."  
  
"I remember," Heero murmured. "I remember thinking you a girl at first glance. Then I looked again..." A strong hand raked down Duo's bare chest. "...and knew you were definitely not a girl."  
  
Duo swallowed and placed his hand on top of Heero's. He hesitated only for a moment before guiding Heero's hand lower, to cup him through his school pants. He drew in a ragged breath as Heero squeezed him lightly, his knees suddenly taking on the consistency of gelatin. "Most definitely not a girl." His head lolled on Heero's shoulder. "Do... do you want to go back to my room?"  
  
Heero shook his head, his hand massaging Duo's hardened length through his pants. "I don't think I can wait." He pulled away, his deep blue eyes seemed to penetrate Duo's very being, a question lingering unspoken in the air.  
  
"What? Here?" Duo's entire body was singing at the thought. Heero wanted him. Had wanted him for a long time. And he didn't want to wait. To tell the truth, neither did Duo. And the idea of being with Heero here, in the classroom, where someone might find them at any moment... was somehow thrilling and dangerous. He swallowed again, nervously. "What about Zechs?"  
  
"He knows I'm here. With you. He won't mind."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Well... okay then."  
  
Heero smiled, then Duo found himself being pressed against the window again, hands under his shirt, on his skin, tongue warm and wet in his mouth. Someone moaned. Duo wasn't sure if it were him or Heero. Maybe both. He didn't care.   
  
He gasped loudly as Heero's hands brushed over his sensitive nipples, tossing his head back hard enough to hit the window. But he didn't care. A wet, relentless mouth latched itself onto his neck, suckling hard enough to leave a mark that would show in the morning. But he didn't care. Desperate hands clawed at the fastening of his slacks, popping the button completely off in their haste. But he didn't care.  
  
He didn't care about anything beyond this moment. He had a chance to make his one fantasy come true, and he was going to take it and run, not looking back, and damned be the consequences.  
  
A hand wormed its way into the front of Duo's pants. Duo stopped breathing as Heero rubbed him through the thin cotton of his briefs, his cock straining against the slight fabric. He clutched at Heero's shirt with both hands to keep him from falling. He let his head fall forward, hiding against Heero's shoulder, panting hard as Heero continued to torment him. He opened his mouth to tell Heero to stop, but only a choked moan came out. He didn't want to come half-humping Heero's hand, but he didn't want it to stop either. The smell of Heero pressed against him was almost too much. He moaned again, fighting his body, unwilling to let go.  
  
Heero seemed to understand what was wrong. He withdrew his hand, both to Duo's relief and disappointment. Heero placed a finger under Duo's chin, lifting his face. Smoky blue eyes bore into Duo's own. Heero leaned in, letting his lip brush gently over Duo's, their breaths mingling, heated and moist.  
  
"Let me taste you," Heero breathed before closing the distance, mouth pressed hard against Duo's, his tongue sliding effortlessly inside. Duo moaned, soft and low, his arms winding themselves behind Heero's neck. His tongue tangled languidly with Heero's, drinking in the taste of the other young man.   
  
Too soon it ended. Heero brushed his nose against Duo's, before pushing his opened shirt off his shoulders, leaving Duo mostly bare from waist up. The shirt caught on Duo's elbows, hanging off him. Heero bent his head, trailing hot, wet kisses along one bare shoulder. Duo leaned against the cold glass again, letting his eyes close as Heero moved down his chest. He blocked everything out, leaving only the sound of the rain and Heero's lips on his skin.  
  
There was a scraping sound and a dizzying moment as Heero pulled him away from the window to push him down onto a stool Heero had dragged out from under the table next to them. Duo let his shirt fall from his arms, leaning back against the table. Heero dropped to his knees before him, pushing open the front of his pants, baring his briefs. Duo stopped breathing as Heero leaned in, placing his mouth over the cotton, tonguing him through the fabric.  
  
"Aah!" An involuntary shout forced itself from his throat as Heero worked his mouth over his clothed erection. Duo spread his legs further apart, almost unconsciously. He forced his eyes to stay open, watching Heero as he suckled his cock through his briefs, soaking the fabric through. Duo lifted his hand, placing it on Heero's head, running his fingers through the thick chocolate-colored hair the way he had in his dreams.  
  
"Heero... please..."  
  
For a moment he wasn't sure if Heero had heard him. Then Heero lifted his head, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Duo's open pants, tugging them down. Duo braced himself on the table behind him, raising up to help Heero pull the heavy material from his legs. Shoes and socks also disappeared, leaving him in nothing but his tongue- wetted briefs.  
  
Heero placed the palm of his hand on Duo's groin. He looked up into Duo's eyes, almost pleading. "Let me taste you," he said again, sliding his hand along Duo's cock.  
  
Duo tried to swallow and couldn't. He didn't trust his voice, so he nodded instead, again lifting up as Heero slid the wet cotton briefs over his hips and down his legs. Duo hissed a little as his bare skin came into contact with the cold metal stool. His cock ached, laying against the pit of his stomach as he leaned back against the table.   
  
Heero raised up on his knees, placing his hands on Duo's thighs, spreading his legs apart. Duo could feel himself trembling. No one had ever touched him like this. No one had ever looked at him like they wanted to devour him. Heero stared at his dick, his tongue darting out quickly to lick his lips. Duo almost whimpered, wanting that tongue on him.   
  
He almost came when Heero leaned in, his hot breath whispering over  his cock. Duo clutched hard at the edge of the table, watching breathlessly as Heero leaned in, licking a long, hot, wet path up the underside of his dick, swirling around the head to lap up the little drops of moisture that had puddled against his skin. He shuddered, letting out his breath in a rush, as Heero followed the trail back down to the base.  
  
Strong fingers wrapped themselves around the shaft. Duo groaned, letting his head drop back, his eyes closed. He felt Heero's mouth latch on to the swollen red-purple head, sucking the tip into his mouth. Streaks of white-hot pleasure shot up Duo's spine. Nothing he'd ever done for himself had felt this good. He was on the edge already, fighting to keep himself from going over just yet.  
  
Heero opened his mouth, taking more of Duo inside. His tongue danced along the belly of his cock, sucking hard. Duo felt one of his legs being lifted to dangle over Heero's shoulder. Duo found his own hands drawn to Heero's head, fingers buried in soft, unruly hair.  
  
Heero shifted and Duo felt himself hit the back of Heero's throat. He gasped, thrusting his hips forward reflexively, wanting more of that moist heat surrounding him. Heero moaned. The vibration around Duo's cock was unexpected. He jerked, almost falling off the stool. Heero grabbed his hips, holding him still as Duo's body shook. He couldn't hold back... could feel himself falling...  
  
He came with a hoarse cry, his body stiffening, back arched and fingers grasping Heero's hair tightly as he filled Heero's mouth. Heero didn't let him go. Through the tremors of his release Duo could feel Heero swallowing around him, that delicious mouth never releasing him.  
  
When at last he could move again, Duo found himself slumped against the table, breathing hard, tendrils of damp, sweaty hair clinging to the sides of his face and neck. His vision cleared and he saw Heero sitting back on his heels, idly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He dropped his gaze to see Heero palming himself through his own slacks with his other hand, the bulge of his excitement quite evident. Duo felt himself flush.  
  
Heero leaned up, reaching around Duo's shoulder to grab his braid. Using the long rope of hair as a leash, he pulled Duo down to him, pressing their mouths together. Duo opened his mouth, sucking in a sharp breath as he tasted himself on Heero, slightly salty and bittersweet. Mixed with Heero's unique flavor, the taste was heady and rich. Duo closed his eyes, his hands once again in Heero's hair, wanting more.  
  
"Even more beautiful than I'd imagined."  
  
Cold dread swept through Duo's body, as he pulled away from Heero with a gasp. He turned to see Zechs Merquise leaning against the doorway of the classroom, arms crossed in front of his chest, looking nonplused as though he hadn't just caught his lover with another man.   
  
Heero stood, wiping at his mouth again. "I thought you were going to meet Khushrenada tonight."  
  
Zechs shrugged, pushing away from the door, closing it behind him. Duo felt himself blush as he realized he was still naked. He looked around frantically for his clothes, only to see his shirt lying at the foot of the stool. He scrambled for it, wanting to at least cover himself.  
  
"Please don't."   
  
Duo straightened, sitting up on the stool, his shirt dangling from his fingers. Zechs closed the distance between them, eyes raking up and down his body with eyes of clear blue fire. Duo shivered, letting the shirt slip from his fingers.   
  
Zechs put his hands on his hips. "I'm disappointed, Heero. I wanted him first."  
  
Heero snorted. "What's that phrase? 'You snooze, you lose'? You knew Duo was here, alone. And yet you decided you had other plans."  
  
Zechs sighed, almost melodramatically. "I know. And I did. But Treize got called away, so I thought I'd come back." He stepped closer to Heero, placing a hand on the small of the younger man's back, leaning in to let his lips brush Heero's ear. It was such an intimate gesture, Duo looked away.  "I thought I might find you here," he whispered, but not low enough for Duo not to hear him. He flushed again, letting his hands drop into his lap, bending over slightly to cover himself.  
  
A strong hand caught his elbow, pulling him off the stool. Duo would have stumbled had strong arms not wrapped themselves around him, pulling him close. He bit back a moan as his oversensitive cock rubbed against coarse linen. He looked up to find those blazing blue eyes staring intently at him.  
  
"Tell me, Duo. Did Heero tell you our little secret?" Zechs asked, his voice sending small shivers down Duo's spine.  
  
Duo nodded and licked his lips. The blue eyes watched, hungry. "He said... he said you both wanted... I mean..."  
  
Zechs laughed, the sound feeling like silk brushing over Duo's skin. "Does it disturb you?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "No! I mean, I've dreamed of Heero but, well... I've also had... fantasies about... the two of you, since I heard that you two were..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"And tell me, Duo... in these fantasies, did you ever picture yourself joining in?" Duo could feel Zechs' warm breath caress his cheek. When had the man gotten so close?  
  
Duo drew a shaky breath. "Y-yes." He glanced over at Heero, who was watching Duo with a small, wolfish smile on his lips. He tore his gaze away from the younger man to look at Zechs, who was bending over him, only inches away. Gathering up his courage, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Zechs'.   
  
Where Heero had kissed him slowly, taking his time as if wanting to taste every inch of Duo's mouth, Zechs' kiss dominated him, let him know who was in charge, claiming him. Duo let himself be swept up in Zechs' possession. He gasped into the older man's mouth as a wandering hand found and pinched his nipple. He wanted this - these men. He wanted to be taken by them, loved by them. Over and over. He wasn't sure he could ever get enough.  
  
Zechs pulled away with a sloppy, wet sound. His hands went to the waistband of his dark gray slacks, snapping open the buttons and sliding down the zipper. Duo's eyes grew wide as he realized his mentor wore no underwear. How he would ever be able to concentrate in chemistry class again with that little tidbit of knowledge?   
  
Zechs quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, draping it neatly on one of the lab tables. He spread his pants open, but did not remove them. He pushed Duo back down onto the stool and placed his hand on the back of Duo's head, urging him oward the large, weeping erection poking out from white-blond curls.   
  
Duo's eyes grew wider still. The man was... large. Larger than any of the toys he had stashed in the bottom drawer of his dresser in his dorm room. He licked his lips and wondered what it would taste like...  
  
Hesitantly he lifted his hand, wrapping his fingers around the hard shaft. He swallowed convulsively. It was familiar and yet, not. Different from his own. He gave Zechs a couple of experimental strokes, learning the feel and the weight of the man's cock in his hand. As many times as he'd jerked himself off in the privacy of his dorm room, he never fully realized just how soft it felt, like heated silk over steel. Zechs was cut, and the tip was an almost angry red, with one drop of pearly white oozing from the tip. Duo had tasted his own cum before. He wondered what Zechs' tasted like.  
  
The hand on the back of his neck flexed. "Let me feel that pretty mouth of yours, Duo," the blond man said, his pale skin flush with excitement.  
  
Duo's heart leapt into his throat. This was another fantasy of his, having another man's cock in his mouth. He leaned forward, letting Zechs' hand guide him. He stuck out his tongue and let himself lick just the head, encircling the droplets with his tongue and scooping them into his mouth. It had a different flavor than his own, but it was not dissimilar.   
  
He heard Zechs gasp softly as he repeated the motion, lapping all around the red tip, feeling the heat with his tongue. Boldly he drew the head fully into his mouth, closing his lips around it, and began sucking lightly, hoping he was doing it right. He must have been because Zechs moaned, the hand on the back of Duo's neck tightening, urging him forward to take in more of his cock. Duo opened his jaw and took in as much as he dared, almost gagging as the tip hit the back of his throat.  
  
Zechs pulled him back, only slightly, until Duo was more comfortable with the length. "Easy. That's enough," he murmured as Duo started sucking along the length. "Aahhh... yes. Just like that, Duo. Use your tongue a little more."  
  
Duo tried to do what Zechs wanted, wriggling his tongue along the underbelly of the blond man's cock. He must have gotten it right, because Zechs groaned loudly, placing his other hand on Duo's head, guiding him as he began to move, shallowly thrusting in and out of Duo's mouth.  
  
Duo had his eyes closed, concentrating on pleasing Zechs. He didn't sense Heero moving in behind him until he felt bare skin sliding against his own. Duo whimpered as he realized his classmate was as naked as he was. Heero had sat down behind him on the stool, pressing his body against him. His strong legs framed Duo's own. Duo could feel Heero's heavy arousal pressing into the small of his back. He moaned, wishing he could see.  
  
Zechs increased the depth of his thrusts, but Duo was able to adjust quickly. He felt Heero wrap his arms around his torso. One hand found Duo's nipple, the other wriggled down to palm his reawakening cock.  
  
Duo moaned again as he felt his cock jump in Heero's hand. Above him, Zechs moaned in reply. Duo spread his legs a little wider. Heero's hand slid down to roll Duo's balls in his palm. Duo jerked in response. Zechs cried out, his fingers tightening in Duo's hair.  
  
"Stop!" Zechs pulled away, letting his cock fall from Duo's mouth with a wet *pop*. Duo almost cried out at the loss.  
  
Zechs was breathing hard. He dropped to his knees in front of the two younger boys. He placed his hand on Duo's bare thigh, caressing the soft skin and straggly hairs on the inside. Duo inhaled sharply.  
  
Ice blue eyes caught and held his own. Zechs leaned into him, pressing his legs further apart. Heero's hand had returned to his cock, tracing light patterns along the shaft with his fingers. Duo trembled. He leaned heavily against Heero, his breath catching in his throat as Zechs let his gaze slide down his body.  
  
"I want to fuck you," Zechs said suddenly. "And then I want to watch while Heero fucks you." Zechs' hand wrapped around Heero's, together pumping Duo slowly as Duo's breathing hitched. "We won't pressure you into anything you don't want to do..." Those eyes were back on his, pleading. "...but, if you're willing..." The hands on Duo's cock squeezed gently. Duo moaned. He was willing. Oh god, he was willing.  
  
He reached out, grabbing a lock of Zechs' blond hair, pulling him forward until Duo could lean up and place his lips on the older man's mouth. "Fuck me, Mr. Merquise," he whispered against Zechs' mouth, letting his tongue dart out and lick the man's top lip. He heard Zechs inhale deeply, his mouth opening, tongue coming out to play with Duo's for a moment before he pushed himself away and stood.   
  
"Heero, do you...?"  
  
"In my bag. Outer pocket." Heero answered as he settled back against the edge of the table, pulling Duo into a more reclining position against his front, keeping the boy's legs spread with his own.   
  
As Zechs bent to rummage through the bag, Heero's hands kept up their incessant teasing along Duo's front, flicking a  nipple, exploring the hard planes of his chest, wrapping around his cock. He felt something warm and wet trace the outer edge of his ear. He shivered.  
  
"Thank you," Heero murmured, letting his lips follow the path his tongue had taken.   
  
Duo sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying this far more than he possibly should. "For what?"  
  
"For this. For letting us both..." He heard Heero sigh raggedly. "For not choosing between us. For letting us share you."  
  
"Heero... I've wanted you for a long time. I've dreamed of being with both of you for the better part of the year." He twisted his head so he could kiss Heero's chin. "I should be thanking you..."  
  
Zechs returned, kneeling again between Duo's parted legs with a half- empty, crumpled tube in hand.   
  
"Duo, have you ever been taken before?" Zechs asked gently as his hands stroked the inside of his thighs reassuringly.  
  
Duo shook his head. "N-never been with anyone before. I mean, I know what's involved. I have some... props... toys... in my room. And I've used them. A lot, actually. Especially this last year." God, could he not stop babbling? "But they're not... they're nothing like..." He glanced at Zechs' erection, still hard and heavy, peeking out of those black linen pants that were just barely staying on.   
  
Zechs reached up, placing the palm of his hand on Duo's cheek. "It pleases me that no one has had you before us. I promise, we'll be very careful."  
  
Duo nodded. "I trust you." He placed his hand over Heero's, resting on his stomach. "Both of you."  
  
Zechs popped open the lid to the tube he held, squeezing out a generous amount of clear gel. He rubbed the slick substance over his fingers on one hand before turning his attention fully on Duo.  
  
"Just relax. If it starts to hurt too much, let me know. I'll stop."  
  
Duo nearly jumped off the stool as he felt one of Zechs' fingers probe his entrance. He'd touched himself there before, of course. But again, it was very different when someone else was doing it.   
  
He forced his body to relax, not wanting to tense up. He also knew how painful this could be, if one wasn't fully prepared. He wanted to be as relaxed as possible, wanting to make this, his very first time, easy on all of them.  
  
Zechs traced his finger around the puckered outer ring, making Duo squirm in Heero's embrace. Heero's hands were still running lightly over his skin. He shuddered, telling himself again to relax as Zechs pushed the tip of his middle finger just inside Duo's body. The younger man could see down the length of his body. His cock was heavy in Heero's hand, the gentle touches along the shaft and over the tip making him shiver in delight. Zechs was staring intently at his own hand, concentrating on not hurting Duo.   
  
He felt the finger inside him push in even deeper. It stung a little, at first, but Duo had done worse to himself in the beginning. He relaxed into the feeling, into Heero's embrace, and focused on his breathing as Zechs carefully pushed his index finger in next to his middle finger.  
  
Two fingers were thicker than one, but still not as wide as anything he had in his dresser. But then those fingers began to move, slow out, slow in, moving apart, scissoring, stretching. Duo gasped at the sensation. The angle was different from what he could accomplish himself. Different and ... so much more.   
  
A third finger was added. That was more like it. Duo often craved that feeling of fullness. Zechs was still being careful. But he was getting bolder. He twisted his fingers in and out, pressing deeper, making Duo gasp each time he thrust them home. When one twist hit something inside of him that made him arch against Heero so violently he almost fell off the stool, he cried out, his voice low and guttural. He clutched at Heero's forearm still wrapped around his waist, trying to move against Zechs' fingers, wanting to feel it again.  
  
He whimpered in frustration as Zechs withdrew his fingers. The older man stood up, taking hold of Duo's elbow to help him stand. Duo swayed on his feet for a moment, but a strong arm around his chest steadied him. Heero again, pressed against his back.  
  
Zechs reached over Duo's shoulder to catch the younger man's braid in his hand, wrapping it once around his fist. He used Duo's hair as a leash to pull him in close. "Heero's going to sit on the table behind you. I'm going to turn you around and fuck you while you suck him. Does that sound acceptable?"  
  
Duo felt a warm flush spread through his body. He trembled at Zechs' words, his own erection starting to ache at the very thought of what he was about to do.   
  
"More than acceptable, sir." He boldly reached out and let his fingers trail down the expanse of Zechs' stomach, down to his cock. He wrapped his fingers around it, squeezing just a little bit. "Fuck me."  
  
Zechs groaned, thrusting a little into Duo's hand. "Heero, get up on the table," the older man ordered, as he spun Duo around.  
  
Heero hopped up on the table, catching Duo's arms as Zechs pushed him forward. He helped Duo brace himself, one hand on each side of Heero's hips. Duo licked his lips as he got his first good look at Heero. He was not as long as Zechs, but what he lacked in length, he made up in girth. Duo swallowed, eager to have Heero's dick in his mouth. He ached to taste it.  
  
He dipped his head, letting his breath tease over the tip. He heard Heero gasp above him, felt fingers burying themselves in his hair. He wanted very much to lick across the tip, wet with pre-cum already. But he felt Zechs' hands on his hips, urging him to spread his legs just a little bit wider. He braced his stance against the table, letting his forearms lie across the top of the table, his hands grasping handfuls of the firm flesh of Heero's ass.  
  
At the first touch of the tip of Zechs' cock along his crevice, Duo jumped. He let his head drop into Heero's lap, his breathing suddenly erratic. He felt Zechs' cock press against his entrance, pushing gently, easing him open. He grunted as he felt the head slip past the first tight ring of muscle. It hurt, a little, but it also felt wonderful. He willed his muscles to relax, pushing back as much as he dared, eager to be filled.   
  
The fingers in Duo's hair twisted, pulling his head down. Duo gave in to the impulse to taste Heero, licking boldly across the tip, encircling the ridge with his tongue. He heard Heero moan, felt him tugging on his hair, urging his mouth down. Duo opened his jaw, taking in the entire tip, sucking as his tongue danced over heated skin.  
  
Duo himself moaned around Heero's cock as Zechs pushed himself inside with one final, gentle thrust. It was like nothing Duo had ever experienced before. Cold plastic was nothing like the hot, hard flesh inside of him. He felt as though his body was being split in two, an aching emptiness being filled. It stung a bit, but Zechs had been careful. The lube would help him move. And oh, Duo wanted him to move. He made a noise in the back of his throat, causing Heero to hiss above him, as he wiggled his backside, indicating he was ready.   
  
Zechs kept his hands on Duo's hips as he slowly began to pull out, moving back and forth in miniature motions in order for Duo's body to become used to the invasion. Duo was grateful for this. Having Zechs inside him was causing a slow burn to emanate from where they were joined through his groin and up his spine. Zechs' strong hands kept him from losing his balance or dropping to his knees with the sheer bliss of finally having someone inside him.   
  
As Zechs' grew bolder in his movements, the ache that had accompanied the older man's initial entry gradually turned into something more pleasurable. He took more of Heero's cock into his mouth as Zechs began to thrust in and out of his body with greater ease. Heero murmured something above him, but Duo was deaf, dumb and blind to anything other than the cock in his ass and the one in his mouth. He swooped down onto Heero, taking his cock in as far as he could without choking. He felt Heero jerk in his mouth, his body arching back, as Heero shouted something.  
  
Zechs had found his rhythm, constant and steady. Duo's body loosened, letting him in, swallowing him whole. He could feel Zechs' balls slapping against his own, and he shifted his legs just a bit, raising his hips, to feel more of him.   
  
"Nngh, god!" he heard Zechs exclaim from behind. Fingers clutched tightly at Duo's hips. Duo moaned, which in turn made Heero gasp.   
  
Duo raised himself on his toes, pushing back as Zechs thrust forward. The rough material of the older man's pants brushed against the back of Duo's thighs, making his legs tremble. He was sure he would have fallen had Zechs not kept a tight grip on his hips.  
  
"Zechs," Heero panted above him, rolling his hips, as Duo began to bob up and down his cock. "Wh-what does he feel like?"  
  
Zechs didn't answer right away. He thrust in and in and in, causing Duo to clamp down on Heero's ass with his hands as his tongue attempted to drive Heero crazy.  
  
"Hot. Tight," Zechs grunted after a long, sweaty moment. "So very tight... fuck." He started pounding. Duo screamed around Heero's cock. Heero shouted something, his fingers twisting Duo's hair, pulling him off. Duo mewled, looking up at him, words lost in the disappointment.  
  
The look in Heero's eyes was wild, barely controlled. Duo shuddered, a cold electric chill streaking down his spine.  
  
"Not yet," Heero whispered. "Don't come. I want to be in you when you do." Heero slid one hand over Duo's neck, down his chest, to pinch one swollen nipple.   
  
Duo cried out, clamping down on Zechs on reflex. The blond behind him shouted, digging his fingers into Duo's hips, pulling him back hard, crushing Duo's ass to his pelvis as he shook. Duo felt something hot and wet flood through him. He bit his lip, his own fingers digging hard into Heero, willing himself not to come as Zechs gave three more shallow thrusts before the man relaxed his fingers and leaned over Duo's back.   
  
Dry lips pressed against the back of Duo's neck. Warm breath whispered over his ear. "Amazing." One word, spoken softly, made him shiver.   
  
Zechs straightened. Duo almost sobbed as he felt Zechs slip from his body. He felt stretched and wet. He wanted to be filled again. His cock was still hard and aching. He let go of Heero's ass, pushing himself up carefully. His back popped. His ass clenched tight as he felt something wet seep out of him. He winced, a little sore, but he didn't care. He wanted release. Was desperate for it. He looked up at Heero, his eyes pleading with his friend to finish him. "Heero..."  
  
Heero slid down off the table. He wrapped an arm around Duo's waist, pulling him close. Hungry lips crushed against his mouth, tongue demanding entrance. Duo opened to him, his own hands groping at the other boy, clawing at his skin. Heero hissed and swung him away, back down onto one of the cold, hard stools.   
  
Duo gasped. He was tender, but not sore enough to want Heero to stop. He wrapped his hand around his own cock, pumping slowly, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Heero slapped his hands away. "Not yet."  
  
Zechs stepped behind Heero, wrapping his long arms around Heero's chest from behind. Heero let his eyes close as the blond nuzzled his neck, his blue eyes on Duo. One pale hand traveled the length of Heero's torso, down his chest, over his abs and stomach, down, down, to wrap around Heero's shaft, stroking slowly, squeezing drops of cum from the tip.   
  
"Do you want this?" the blond man asked, continuing his ministrations, making Heero thrust into his hand, moaning.  
  
Duo nodded, words failing.  
  
Zechs smiled, licking the shell of Heero's ear. "Show me." He nodded toward a row of cabinets behind Duo. "You said you had toys. Get one of those and let me see how you play with them."  
  
Duo glanced behind him. In the cabinets, through the glass doors, he could see row upon row of test tubes. The thick, reinforced kind used for taking direct heat. He looked back at Zechs.  
  
Heero was writhing in Zechs' arms, breathing hard as the blond slowly tortured him with his hands. "Show me," the man said again, as he let go of Heero's cock, wrapping one arm around the younger man to steady him while raising Heero's left leg with his other. Duo could see Zechs' cock, still hard and slick, rubbing against Heero's cleft. He let out a whimper-like moan and stumbled toward the cabinets.  
  
Zechs had Heero precariously balanced on one foot when Duo returned to his stool, test tube in hand. The younger man had his eyes closed, his head thrown back against Zechs' shoulder, as the blond snapped his hips forward, pushing in and out of Heero's trim body. Duo almost dropped the glass tube at the sight.  
  
Zechs locked eyes with him again. "Lean back. Push it in. Let me see what you do to yourself when you're all alone."  
  
Duo swallowed, leaning back on the stool as best he could. He angled his hips, spreading his legs wide so Zechs could see. He placed the rounded end of the tube against his entrance, still slick with lube and cum. Carefully he eased it in, the cold glass muting the burning of the entry.  
  
Heero's eyes opened at Duo's gasp, dark slits staring intently at him as he pushed the tube as far inside as he dared.  
  
Zechs thrust upward, forcing Heero on his toes, his entire body strung tight against Zechs'.  
  
"That's it, Duo," Zechs continued. "Show me what you want Heero to do to you. I won't let him come. Show him what you want."  
  
Duo groaned, easing the glass tube out of him before pushing it back in, trying to imagine it was Heero inside him, pulsing, thrusting, fucking. He moved it faster, letting his head fall back. He heard Heero make an unintelligible sound, could hear the wet smacking of Zechs against Heero's ass.  
  
"Do you see how he opens for you, Heero?" Zechs' voice was like silk along his skin. "The way his stomach moves, his legs tremble and fall open? He wants you, Heero. He wants it hard and deep. He wants you to come inside him, making him wet and warm and... ahhhhh!"  
  
Duo lifted his head in time to see Zechs thrust hard against Heero, his fingers clenching reflexively against the younger man's skin. He almost lifted Heero completely off the ground as he came, the two of them trembling together like a tightly strung violin string.   
  
With a bellow, Zechs dropped Heero's leg. Heero launched himself out of Zechs' arms at Duo, his eyes wild and frantic. He wrapped his hand around Duo's wrist, pulling the glass tube out of Duo's body and tossing it away. It shattered somewhere off to the side, but Duo didn't have time to see where it landed before Heero was pulling his hips forward, placing the tip of his cock at Duo's entrance, and thrusting inside in one powerful motion.  
  
Duo screamed, grabbing frantically at Heero's arms to keep him from tumbling backwards off the stool. Immediately Heero began rutting inside of Duo, pushing in and pulling out, over and over. It hurt for only a moment before Duo's body began to respond, Duo half-sobbing as Heero's hard, thick cock filled him. Heero changed his angle and Duo's world exploded.  
  
His senses overloading and his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat made him lose his grip on Heero's arms. He floundered, reaching desperately for something to hold on to.  
  
"Zechs. Help him," Heero grunted, not breaking rhythm.   
  
Duo suddenly found a hard, warm body against his back, holding him up as Heero fucked him. Zechs' arms were around his chest. Duo reached up to hold on as his world dissolved into white heat. God. This was it. This was what he wanted. His body craved this. His muscles clenched around Heero's cock, trying to keep it in his body. Heero groaned.  
  
"Duo..." His legs were pressed higher up, against his chest. He could feel Heero's rhythm start to falter. He whimpered. Not yet! He was so close! Please, not yet!  
  
A hand wrapped around his cock. Zechs' hand, pumping furiously, out of synch with Heero. Warm breath tickled his ear. "Come now!"  
  
With a scream, Duo's back arched, his body convulsing, as he splattered his own chest. Every muscle in his body felt clenched as the world disappeared in white molten heat. He heard something roar, felt more liquid heat spreading through him as something deep, deep inside him trembled and released. He couldn't catch his breath until his body collapsed on itself, as if someone had suddenly cut the strings holding him up.   
  
When the world came back into focus, he found he couldn't move. A hard, sweaty body lay half-collapsed on top of him. Heero's cock was still in his ass, and as he tried to move, he winced, knowing that sitting tomorrow wasn't going to be pleasant.  
  
But he couldn't care less.  
  
With a low moan, Heero stood, his cock slipping from Duo's body. Duo sighed at the loss, but he could still feel Heero in him, a wet mess that mingled with Zechs'. He loved it.  
  
Zechs helped him sit up. Without a word the two men helped Duo clean up, Heero pulling out a small hand towel from his bag, Zechs wetting it and wiping them all down. Heero helped Duo with his clothes, locating his glasses, while Zechs swept up the broken glass. Then all three of them quickly finished washing the beakers.  
  
Duo hissed as he went to pick up his books, laying forgotten on the floor next to his assigned seat. Heero picked them up for him, handing them to Duo before leaning in to kiss him, sweet and tender.  
  
"Duo," said Zechs as the three were getting ready to leave the lab, "I've been meaning to talk to you about your chemistry grades."  
  
Duo blinked. The three of them had just had a bout of what he could only describe as mind-blowing sex, even if he didn't have anything to compare it with, and Zechs wanted to talk to him about his *grades*?  
  
"I've noticed your grades have slipped a couple of points." Intense blue eyes focused on his. "If you're free this weekend, would you care to join us for a ... study session? In my room. If you're interested."  
  
Heero draped an arm around Duo's shoulders, letting his hand slide into the front of Duo's shirt to rub an oversensitive nipple. "Zechs' sessions can be... very intense. Please say you'll come?"  
  
Duo shivered as Heero's breath caressed his neck. "Oh, I'll be there. Whether or not I'll 'come' will be up to the two of you."  
  
Heero grinned and Zechs gave a delighted laugh, as they turned out the light and closed the door behind them.  
  
\--End


End file.
